


Coffee Shop AU (Mike x Levi)

by commandersierrasmith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Barista Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandersierrasmith/pseuds/commandersierrasmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a barista and he hates tall people, but can he hate the tall blonde that walks into the coffee shop on this particular morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop AU (Mike x Levi)

**Author's Note:**

> I've only written a couple fics so I'm new but I hope you enjoy.

Levi hated his job. He didn't mind cleaning. He actually liked that part. He kept his workspace clean, just the way he likes it. He didn't mind his boss. Actually to tell the truth, he didn't mind the job itself. He was actually really good as being a barista. What he didn't like was having to speak with people. He hated people. Especially the snotty business type. Assholes who came in the shop on their shitty phones, wearing their shitty, expensive suits, flashing their shitty money around like assholes.

Levi was behind the counter wiping up a small spill from the espresso machine when he heard the bells chime. He looks up to see two men. Tall men. Good looking men. 'Of course they would be suits' Levi thought. One had blond hair that was combed to the side. Very pristine. His face looked smooth and clean shaven. His eyes were a bright blue, like the ocean. Beautiful. Then his eyes met the other blond. Dirty blond. Much taller. With a pair of lovely green eyes. Levi didn't like facial hair but this guy made it look good. Very good. He wondered what it would feel like brushing on the inside of his thighs. 'Fuck' Levi could feel his face heating up as the two men approached the counter.

"Hello" the shorter blond spoke. "I think I will have a pumpkin spice latte."

"Whipped cream on that?" Levi asked writing on the cup.

"Yes please and that's all for me." He said.

"Name?"

"Erwin." Levi wrote his name on the cup. Erwin paid for his drink and walked to the other end of the counter.

"What can I get you?" Levi asked the taller man. 'Fuck he was huge' Levi thought.

"Umm, what would you recommend?" He asked. His voice was very husky. Sexy.

"I always get the cinnamon dolce frappuccino but the latte is good too." Levi answered with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

The taller man smiled, "I think I'll have the latte then."

"Name?"

"Mike" he answered with a smile, noticing the pink on Levi's cheeks. He paid for the drink and joined Erwin on the other end.

Levi made both their drinks in a flash. He felt eyes on him but ignored it and kept working. He sat the drinks on the counter and turned back to clean up. He heard the bells chime again as the two men exited the shop. Levi took a deep breath. He hasn't felt like that in a long time. He felt ridiculous. Like a school girl with a crush. 'I'm too old for this shit.' He thought as he cleaned some more. 

The day went on like any other. He stayed pretty busy, only having to deal with a couple assholes. Now it was time to close up. Levi put the chairs on the tables and swept and mopped the floor. When he was putting the cleaning supplies away he heard the bells chime. 'Shit forgot to lock up.'

"We're closed." He shouted out with frustration clear in his tone. He didn't hear anything so he walked back out to the floor. "I said we are closed." He said rounding the corner just to see the tall guy from this morning. "Mike?" 

"You remember my name" Mike said surprised. "I didn't get your name."

"Name's Levi." He was definitely blushing now.

"Levi. This may sound strange but would you like to go to dinner with me? Maybe Saturday?" Mike asked with a blush of his own spreading across his face. 

Levi didn't say anything. He just stood there in shock. No one has ever asked him out. It was always just a one night thing. Never any dates or anything nice like that. Just a quick fuck.

Mike hung his head. "Umm, sorry. If you don't want to that's-" Mike was cut off.

"NO! I mean, I do want to go on a date. I just. I've never been on one before." Levi said sheepishly.

Mike smiled and took Levi by the hand. "It's fine. I haven't been on a date in a very long time so I'm nervous as well."

Levi looked up. 'Damn this guy for being so tall' Mike smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips to Levi's. Levi wrapped his arms around Mike's neck and moaned into the kiss. After a few moments they broke apart gasping for air. They looked into each others eyes and smiled. They were both looking forward to their first date. Maybe not every 'suit' was a complete asshole.


End file.
